The land before time XVIII: The big rescue
by Javimagine236
Summary: When a family member is in danger, the gang will have to go into the most dangerous places in the world to save it.


**AN:** **I would like to communicate to all those who read my stories, have Merry Christmas and a good new year, while I thank you for reading my stories. Here I give you the last story of the year.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur valley called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying a beautiful day, except Cera, who had to take care of her little sister Tricia. Cera, bored of having to watch her and wanting to play with others, suggested to the gang to play hide and seek, all agreed with the plan of Cera, on condition that she would be the one to look for them. She agreed to think of the time when she wasn't going to watch Tricia, while she was counting with her eyes closed, the rest of the gang went to hide.

Tricia began to get too far from the others looking for a good place to hide and finally found it inside a hollow trunk, after a long time tucked into the trunk, began to get bored to the point of being so sleepy that she didn't realize that a cearadactylus grabbed the trunk with his away legs, away flying out of the place. Meanwhile, Cera, who had already found all his friends except Tricia, began to worry because they didn't find her, suddenly saw in the sky a cearadactylus carrying a hollow trunk that hung a tail of a baby dinosaur, Cera was very frightened to recognize that tail like that of his little sister, the gang tried to warn the cearadactylus that he was carrying someone with him, but he was too far away to hear them.

When the cearadactylus flew past the valley, Cera began to cry, saying to herself that it was her fault for distracting herself and not watching her. The rest managed to console her suggesting go to rescue her little sister, although they had to go far beyond the great valley, Cera was happy to have great friends by his side to help her in difficult times, especially when one of those moments could take them to very dangerous places.

The next moment, the gang was already leaving the valley, and for hours walking on rocky trails, they came to a kind of sinister jungle. At first everything was quiet, until suddenly, they were surrounded by velociraptors, they didn't know what to do and the first thing that occurred to them was to escape the place, ran and ran, but couldn't avoid them, until they spotted an area of brambles in which they could avoid them.

Within the area of brambles, the gang managed to get rid of the velociraptors because they were too big to go through there, they went through the bramble area, despite the scratches of thorns, to find a place to avoid the velociraptors. On reaching the other side of the bramble area, the gang found a beautiful place that looked like its valley, but in small version, Cera, unlike the rest, wasn't enjoying the place, because she was still worried about Tricia, Petrie asked because he was annoyed if they had found a place with food and water, Cera replied that because while they were eating like bums, Tricia could be in serious trouble, Ruby told her that with the velociraptors they needed a break and as it was being done at night, they could return with their rescue mission the next day and Cera reluctantly agreed with her.

Then, the gang found a amargasaurus who was drinking with their young in the lake, at first, they all looked like complete strangers, until Ducky told them they were lost and that they were very tired. The amargasaurus mother, called Margi, let them drink from the lake with their children, seeing that they weren't bad, including Chomper. The night was made and while the gang was playing with Margi's children, Cera was in an area thinking about what Tricia was suffering, Margi noticed how sad she was and went to find out what was wrong with her.

Cera told him about his little sister and how they decided to leave their safe home to rescue her, Margi told her that she almost felt the same way she did, that sometimes she wanted to be alone without her children so she could rest quietly, but she felt calmer knowing that all his children were safe and sound beside him. Meanwhile, in a secluded place, a cearadactylus was approaching his nest with the trunk where Tricia was, after releasing the trunk, Tricia woke up and seeing the cearadactylus at his side ran out of the place ignoring where he was, ran to reach a hole the one that fell.

The next morning, before the gang left the place, Margi told them that, the day before, he saw a cearadactylus with a hollow trunk with a tail flying north, that track was enough for everyone to rejoice. During their trip, the boys were looking for ways to entertain themselves along the way until Chomper fell on a slope that led the rest to the most scary place they had been.

It was a place full of skeletons of longnecks, all were surprised, but Littlefoot was a little frightened by the vision of dinosaurs of his kind dead in a same place. Suddenly, they met the same velociraptors that were found in the jungle, with a slight distraction, the gang got out of the place, starting a chase with the velociraptors. They ran both on the ground and on the bones of the dead longnecks, ran and ran until they reached a zone of no exit, but later discovered that there was a hidden entrance through which to enter a possibly safe place.

When the velociraptors arrived in the area, they didn't find them, despite having used their sense of smell to try to detect them, when they didn't detect anything, they left the place. The gang was relieved to get rid of those velociraptors, but later they realized that the place they were in was an area full of craters and geysers, everything seemed to be quiet as the gang passed by the place and had fun with the air that was shot from the geysers, suddenly, an earthquake started that caused a huge crack from which a lot of steam came out.

The gang started running to avoid falling through the hole that the crack was forming until they reached an entrance that would take them away from the rift, after leaving the place, the earthquake was over, and the gang noticed that in front of them there was a huge cannon , they realized that, to get to Tricia, they had to walk the canyon from the inside to find a way to get to the other side.

After a few hours walking through the canyon, the gang began to tire, but Cera continued to walk no matter the others, the boys asked him to stop a moment to rest, but Cera didn't leave them because to save Tricia was the most important. At that time the whole gang began to discuss what to do, the discussion ended when Cera, full of anger gave a loud cry of rage, suddenly, the ground, began to tremble.

At first they thought it was a light earthquake, but later they discovered that it was actually a stampede of styracosaurus heading towards them. They began to run desperately, for that was the most dangerous situation in which they were, as they ran, Littlefoot asked Cera if he could stop them, but Cera replied that that kind of threehorn was too stubborn to listen to.

They ran for a while trying to find a way to get rid of the styracosaurus, but they didn't succeed, Littlefoot, desperate to leave asked Petrie to fly as fast as possible to try to find a way out. Unfortunately, when Petrie flew away from the place, the stampede reached the rest, leaving them trapped between styracosaurus who could kill them from a stomp, after a while, preventing them from being killed, Petrie appeared commenting that within walking distance there was a path for which they could escape.

For everyone's relief, they managed to get to the exit safely, while styracosaurus's stampede continued, the gang, eager to leave that place and rest, set off to leave that place. Once out of danger, Littlefoot was very angry with Cera, because if I had let them rest that wouldn't have happened, Cera replied that it happened because they were too weak, Ducky commented that everyone was worried about Tricia, but that doesn't mean that saving her is more important than taking care of each other, Cera, very angry, replied that if that was what I thought, then better not to speak for the rest of the trip, despite how worried others were about that situation, Littlefoot agreed to that.

After that, they continued their journey to a place called the valley of the sharptooths, even though they had never been there, they had heard stories of migrating dinosaurs that that place housed more sharptooths than any other place on Earth. They were very careful not to attract anyone, suddenly, near a nest full of remains of eggs, heard a strange noise, fear seized them and threw themselves into a broken egg to hide.

Then, they saw the shadows of two sharptooths, they saw them for a second, but it was enough for them to hide again. Suddenly, they heard voices behind them, they raised their heads to see that they were those voices and saw that in another broken egg that was next to him it was heard two dinosaurs speak, the gang went to see who they were, at first they didn't want to be seen because they believed that they would be frightened, but Ducky managed to calm them down, telling them nothing would happen.

The two dinosaurs came out of hiding, revealing that they were a two-headed utahraptor. Seeing them, the gang was amazed to see a dinosaur with two heads, one of the heads of the utahraptor began to argue with the other to see the expressions of others, seconds later the two heads began to fight. The boys managed to stop them, because they wanted to know how they were like that, the utahraptor, who presented himself as Ray and Roy, told them that for some strange reason, they were born in the same egg, but the result wasn't two different dinosaurs, two mixed in just one, then they told them that since they were born they were the object of mockery and contempt of the other sharptooths, and by not letting them eat meat, they began to eat insects and to put aside to the leaf eaters.

Hearing that, the gang realized that the utahraptor was similar to Chomper, because, like him, he didn't eat leaf eaters, but insects. Chomper I ask Ray and Roy if they knew any safe way out of the valley, Ray said they knew her, but that before going out there they had to get rid of the sharptooths, Cera asked what sharptooths was referring to and Ray pointed to the sharptooths who were approaching them.

Ray and Roy began to argue about the situation and before they fought each other, the gang grabbed them so that they would all run away to escape the sharptooths, their escape led them to a mysterious lake by which Ray and Roy passed jumping on the rocks, they told others that it was the sure way to get there. Ruby, suspecting the lake, picked up a stick that was at his side and put a part in the lake, when he pulled it out he realized that the part of the stick was gone, but even though they were worried about falling into the lake , they were even more concerned with the sharptooths that were chasing them, so, with great courage, they all began to jump on the rocks to get to the side where Ray and Roy were.

Once they were all away from the lake, they ran again, as the sharptooths still chasing them, rushed to a corner where there was a hole in the ground big enough for them and small for the sharptooths, the gang jumped into the hole, putting himself safely in a gallery that was at the end of a stone slide. When everyone was safe, Petrie asked Ray and Roy why they did nothing, because they were sharptooths and they could have fought them, but they answered that because, because they were despised by their kind, they began to be afraid, they didn't even know how to roar.

The gang found it suspicious that a sharptooth was afraid of other sharptooths, but they could understand it for a moment, since they were two not like the others. Ray and Roy, led them to the exit of the gallery that led them directly to beyond the valley of the sharptooths, the utahraptor of two heads took leave of their new friends before leaving depressed, Ducky couldn't bear to see them in a situation like this, so he suggested they go with them.

At first they questioned it, because they surely came from a place where they didn't accept sharptooths, but Littlefoot told them that, in their home, the great valley, they were all accepted, as long as they weren't evil, they also told them that Chomper and Ruby lived there with them , despite not being leaf eaters, Ray and Roy, seeing how kind and kind those dinosaurs were, he burst into tears thanking them for that great opportunity.

After everyone, except Cera, calmed them with a group hug, they commented that they were now on a rescue mission from the Cera's sister who had been kidnapped by a cearadactylus, so Ray and Roy got a memory of their mind, they told the boys that the day before, they saw a cearadactylus flying into a mountains that weren't far from the valley, that pleased both the boys and Cera, because that indicated they were close to finding Tricia.

Following their way, they came to the mountains that Ray and Roy mentioned before, Cera was for a while looking around, but found nothing. He asked Ray and Roy if they knew which way the cearadactylus was flying with Tricia, but when the two were going to answer they started arguing, which led back to a fight between two dinosaurs who shared body. While the others tried to stop the fight, Cera, fed up with the others, went their own way with the intention of finding their sister.

His path led to a precipice whose bottom reached a river and as a way to get to the other side was through a hollow trunk, Cera believed that on the other side he might find Tricia, so, despite the fear of falling, he climbed into the trunk and gave a couple of steps forward, but the next minute, the trunk began to tremble. Fearing that it would break with her halfway down the road was running to the side by which she started, but the trunk broke down into the void with Cera included, luckily due to the size of the trunk, the fall stopped and she stood clinging to the trunk.

At first he was relaxed, but later, he realized that the trunk was starting to break again and that at any time would fall again, only that this time would be for mortal. Cera began screaming for help in the hope that others would hear it and save it, as she expected, the others appeared at the edge of the precipice. They stayed thinking how they would get Cera as fast as possible before the trunk broke, then, to everyone's surprise, Roy came up with an idea, a chain of dinosaurs, explaining that each of them would grab another one to form something like a vine to reach Cera and rescue it.

Although the plan seemed total madness, the boys were in agreement with that plan, as the time was running out, using mouths and claw, Littlefoot grabbed Spike, this to Chomper, this to Ruby and this to Ray and Roy, Ducky and Petrie kept next to each other, because they were too small to hold the big ones, they decided to make sure everything was going well.

At first, the plan was like silk, when they got to where it was Cera, this grabbed the tail of Littlefoot, and when he did, the trunk was broken, unfortunately when they warned Ray and Roy, that the rise, these to try, because of the weight they carried all the dinosaurs, they slipped and began to fall, but, as a miracle, they seized the edge of the precipice with all the power of their claw.

Everyone kept hoping they would find a way out, but unfortunately, in a moment of maximum suspense, Ray and Roy again argued, which caused them to release their claws from the precipice, causing them all to fall into the void. In the river that was at the bottom of the precipice was all the gang safe and sound, everyone was relieved and glad to see that all were well, but his joy was diminished when suddenly appeared the velociraptors that had been found previously, the gang had no choice but to leave the place, even though they had just fallen from a high altitude.

Moments later they managed to mislead the velociraptors, but suddenly there was a fog that didn't let them see where they were or where they were going. Although the others were exhausted and confused about where they were heading, Cera was still in front of them trying to find the place where Tricia was. For a moment she was determined to move on, but after that moment, she confessed to others that she didn't know what to do or where to go or whether her sister was still alive, and that all that had been her fault.

Littlefoot comforted her by saying that she didn't know what was going to happen and that whatever happened would always be supporting her by her side, then, he descried within walking distance the entrance of a cave, Littlefoot suggested to all rest in the cave until the fog went away and let them see where were. Meanwhile, in a remote and dark area, was Tricia, who woke up after having suffered a fall from the nest of the cearadactylus, seeing that was in the gallery of a cave, began to walk to try to find the exit or Cera, but instead he found a dark shadow, of which he did'nt realize that it was his own shadow.

When she saw her, she ran off until she came to a stone slide that took her to a different place from where she was, frightened by what happened to her she started screaming at her older sister in the hope that she would save her. What she didn't know was that Cera and his friends were in the same cave as her, but in a different gallery, even though the two galleries were separated by quite a distance, Tricia's scream was strong enough for Cera to hear.

At first Cera seemed to him a thing of his head, but when she heard Tricia's cry again, she made her understand that they had reached Tricia, without losing a second, woke the rest of the gang to tell them the big news. After Cera convinced them that it was true and not an illusion, they started up the cave to find Tricia, for a while, they were walking through sinister routes and galleries until they reached an area where the road was parted in 5 ways.

All looked at Littlefoot to see if he knew which way to take, he stopped for a moment to think and the best thing that occurred to him was to take separate ways to cover more ground and find Tricia before. Each one, during their journey, were finding things that would scare even the greatest of the dinosaurs: Ray and Roy fell through a hole; Ducky, Petrie and Spike fell down a precipice and landed in a place where, believing that there was a sharptooth behind him, ran out; Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby, who went through a safer area, were frightened to see a group of small flying dinosaurs heading towards them; but there was nothing wrong with Cera, but she was very frightened by the cries that his friends beat, yet she continued his way.

Later, everyone, except Cera, gathered in a room whose walls were literally made of crystals. They were happy to see everyone again, but later, they were surprised to see a strange monster on the glass wall, frightened by the look of the monster fled the place without knowing where to go. After the boys left the gallery, Cera came out from behind the glass wall revealing himself as the monster that his friends saw, confused by what had happened, she didn't realize that he had fallen on a stone slide.

The rest of the gang was running along a path to the edge of a precipice that ended in very pointed stalagmites, the second later, they heard the Cera's cry, as it slid down the slide. Then, when there was absolute silence, the boys deduced that something had happened to Cera, seconds later, Cera came to an area with no exit, trying to climb up the wall, but the walls were too slippery to climb, was really trapped. Meanwhile, the boys kept thinking about how to find Cera and leave the place, then, Ruby found a way out, by an entrance that was on the wall that was in front of them, but a few yards farther and higher.

They wondered how to get there, Ray and Roy saw some lianas hanging near the entrance and instantly already had an idea, they told the rest that Petrie flew with Ducky to those lianas, they release and so everyone could go up to reach the area where could search for Cera and Tricia, everyone couldn't agree more with the plan. Cera was lying in the dead room crying for all that she and her friends had been through because of her guilt had she not been so clueless as she remembered the terrible moments that happened on her journey, but later on she began to remember how good it was, the conversation he had with Margi, as they met Ray and Roy, as they all worked to rescue her and in which she strove very hard to save her little sister, that made her realize that she shouldn't give up yet, that there were many people striving for her, and now she must be the one who must strive, not to leave the place , but to find his sister and return to the valley with everyone safe and sound.

At that moment, she heard a small cry coming from a corner of the room, slowly approached to see what was and was surprised to discover that the one who was crying was Tricia, when Tricia saw her also was surprised. The two sisters ran towards each other and when they reached they gave themselves a strong hug, at the same time they cried with joy for having met again, but, after the hug, when the emotion began to diminish, Tricia was very frightened, Cera turned around to see what was happening and what he saw surprised her much more, were the velociraptors who have been chasing the whole trip, who, somehow, had gotten to where they were.

When Ducky and Petrie came to where the lianas were, they began to throw them out so that the other rise, first they climbed the dinosaurs on two legs, so that with their strength they could climb to the four legs. Once everyone was safe up there, they went to look for Cera and Tricia, then, heard a few cries, they recognized immediately as Cera and Tricia, ran to the place where the cries came, but then saw, by a hole, they were in a room without exit surrounded by the velociraptors.

The boys cared about what could happen to their friends, at that time Ray and Roy felt something inside, something natural, after feeling it, their eyes turned red and darted through the hole to face the velociraptors. All were surprised at the bravery of the utahraptor of two heads when facing 3 velociraptors, but the two heads managed to work as one to defeat them all, while the velociraptors were recovering from the battle, those who were upstairs decided to take the lianas before to save those who were down.

They managed to get Cera and Tricia, but there were still Ray and Roy who continued to face the velociraptors and at the last moment managed to grab the liana and climb, and before the velociraptors did the same, cut the lianas. When everyone was definitely safe from the velociraptors, they gave Ray and Roy a big hug for what they had done, had overcome their fear of the sharptoohts, the two replied that sometimes two heads is better than one.

After leaving the strange cave for an exit at the end of the route, the gang began their journey back to the great valley, their journey took them through the places that passed before, only that time, there was no danger, it was as if to meet, all the bad would have gone. Finally, they managed to get to the valley, where they met their families, all were glad to see them again, especially Topps and Tria, the parents of Cera and Tricia, who was very worried about their daughters, didn't care where they have been because the important thing was that both were save and sound, then they all glanced at the utahraptor of two heads. At first, everyone was worried because he was a sharptooth, but they all came out in his defense explaining that he was his friend and that he didn't eat leaf eaters, seeing the defense of a sharptooth by the gang, the adults accepted Ray and Roy as a member of the valley.

The gang rejoiced for their new friend for having found a place to call home, after that, they all looked at the wall that they were separating from the mysterious beyond remembering that they had lived the greatest adventure of their lives and also that they had learned to work as a team and never lose hope in the most difficult situations.


End file.
